eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Seibu Wild Gunmen
The Seibu Wild Gunmen (西部ワイルドガンマンズ Seibu Wairudo Ganmanzu?) are a team from the Kantō region of Japan. They are considered to be the strongest offensive team in Tokyo. Players Shien Mushanokoji (The Kid) * Voiced by: Yuya Uchida (キッド/武者小路紫苑) Although he goes by an enigmatic cowboy name, Shien (or "The Kid") is actually from a line of nobles. His father is particularly known as a three-time Olympic gold medalist in pistol shooting, where his son gains his marksmanship both with a gun and with a football. He is a quarterback of the Seibu Wild Gunmans, and has one of the fastest pass speeds in Japan, possibly in the world. Kid and Tetsuma make up one of the strongest quarterback-wide receiver combinations in Japan (by high school standards), like the legendary Joe Montana-Jerry Rice combination, although to a lesser extent. Kid specializes in quick-draw shooting, where he throws the ball as soon as he receives it from the center to Tetsuma, Seibu's wide receiver (this kind of quick release is more akin to Miami's Hall of Fame passer Dan Marino). His personality is very laid-back. However, whenever he gets the feeling that things go too well, he always predicts that something bad will happen, (which usually does, such as in the Spring tournament when they were ahead of the Ojo White Knights during the first half, Tetsuma drank too much water and could not participate in the second half, ironically, his Jersey number is 7-a number considered to be lucky in America). His quote is "Something bad has to happen after something so good." He's also known Tetsuma since they were kids, accounting for how "in sync" they appear to be. Originally Kid couldn't throw and Tetsuma couldn't catch, but they practiced all the time as kids and got better. His birthday is 11/11 So far, he's the only quarterback Hiruma hasn't been able to fool or defeat. All of Hiruma's schemes against him (17 in all) fail due to Kid's sharp-mind and quick reflexes. Jo Tetsuma * Voiced by: Eiji Takemoto (鉄馬丈 Tetsuma Jō) The human locomotive. A fast and quiet guy, he has a habit of following orders to the letter, and that can lead to disaster. It is very important to give him specific instructions and to watch him carefully. Otherwise, he will follow any general directions to the extreme. For example, the coach once said to him, "Go run a bit!!" so he kept running for 3 days and 3 nights, until he collapsed from hunger. During another incident, Tetsuma was told to wake Kid in five hours while on a flight to the United States, yet ends up bursting out of the back window of a bus to go look for Kid 3 hours later after arriving in Houston! Whenever Kid calls a pass route, he dashes and uses it as followed, no questions asked. This makes him perfect for his position as a wide receiver, since the Kid doesn't even have to look for him in order to pass. In spite of his seemingly robotic demeanor, Tetsuma is a nice person, who has been friends with Kid since they were kids. Riku Kaitani * Voiced by: Yuuki Masuda, Chikiri Kyoko (younger) (甲斐谷陸) Sena's childhood friend. An extremely fast boy who happens to be the one who taught Sena how to run. When Riku was in elementary school, he saw Sena being bullied and he used his speed to save him. Riku told Sena that he shouldn't have to deal with the bullies and he should stand up to them. Sena pointed out that unlike Riku he had never fought before and he was weak so Riku told Sena he was going to teach him speed as a way to fight the bullies because with speed you have an advantage in avoiding attacks. So Riku taught Sena how to run as a way of building up his speed. After days of practicing Sena finally learned how to dash and run fast. Sadly, Sena used his speed to be a gopher, (though it's ironic that being a gopher is what helped build up his speed). Riku soon left Sena's school because his family needed to move. In the anime, he and Sena made two promises. One was that Sena would always run. The second was that Sena would protect Mamori. Before he left, Mamori gave him a cat charm she made (Sena and Riku thought it was either a pig or a horse), which he wears around his neck in a pouch. It was shown that Mamori made one for herself and Sena, which Mamori keeps in her schoolbag, and Sena hangs on his lamp at home. Buharou "Buffalo" Ushijima * Voiced by: Kazuya Sueiyoshi (バッファロー牛島 Baffarō Ushijima) A long haired (wavy), large lineman for Seibu, he is one of the few defense-oriented players on the mostly offensive team. Using the training period at the team ranch in the United States, he chooses to master a more gripping style to destroy the offense of other teams by means of the "Dual Bison Horn". However, as delinquent as his style appears to be, the Ha- Ha Brothers (particularly Jumonji) use their own delinquent defensive abilities to block him and allow for their offense to break through him. Tenichi Saba Kicker of Seibu Wild Gunmen. Despite being a decent kicker, when the team got pressed down, he became nervous that Kid decides to do a 2 point conversion with Tetsuma instead at one instance, and had Riku putting his helmet in another instance. Other Players * Position: Kicker * Jersey Number: 13 * Oguri Babayama o Position: Guard o Jersey Number: 72 * Yosuke Iseri o Position: Safety o Jersey Number: 45 * Shun Higashigi o Position: Defensive Lineman o Jersey Number: 74 * Soji Nishina o Position: Defensive Lineman o Jersey Number: 75 * Ryōsuke Haga o Position: Tight End o Jersey Number: 6 * Rokuro Hata o Position: Wide Receiver o Jersey Number: 22 * Kora Snake o Position: Defensive Lineman o Jersey Number: 61 * Mototsugu Hazama o Position: Split End o Jersey Number: 34 * Tetsurō Kokonoe o Position: Guard o Jersey Number: 71 * Hinata Shiraishi o Position: Lineback o Jersey Number: 52 * Santa Saiyama o Position: Cornerback o Jersey Number: 36 * Tetsuo Yokome o Position: Tackle o Jersey Number: 59 * Kakumichi Ushio o Position: Center o Jersey Number: 60 Coaches & Other Assistants "Doc" Billy Horide * Voiced by: Miyazawa Tadashi (ドク堀出 Doku Horide) The coach of the Wild Gunmen, his appearance is like a stereotypical cowboy complete with two pistols he uses to fire with. (showing off similar gunmenship skills to both Kid and Hiruma) His main philosophy revolves around a fast-shooting offense that crushes the opponent. Unfortunately, his management of the team leads to bad luck for his side, particularly in Tetsuma following his advice to the point of hurting his team as opposed to helping it. Hina Aiuchi (相内比奈)The blond head of the "Wild Fanning" cheerleader corp for Seibu, leading the chants for the team. Games Played Trivia * The English name of Wild Gunman has been corrected to "Wild Gunmen" in the Viz Media translation. * Like Deimon, Seibu is highly focused on offense, with passing being the major component, (though the run with Riku has been recently added). * Although bizarre by Japanese standards due to their American appearance, the Wild Gunmen are considered the strongest offensive team in Tokyo and one of the strongest teams in Kantō. Complete with cheerleaders dressed in sexy cowgirl outfits with real guns and a coach who sports a ten-gallon hat on top of his short body, the team is obsessed with creating an American image for an American game such as football. * The training location of the Gunmen is the Ben Ranch, a dude ranch in Houston, Texas (the city also notable as the home of the American NASA Aliens (Shuttles)) owned by coach Billy Horide. Primarily a cattle ranch, it is also notable for holding a stable of horses that look like various players in the Kantō tournament. * Although a rival of the Deimon Devil Bats, the Wild Gunmen are one of the few teams that respects the players on the team. The best of the two even came together during a beach football tournament, where they temporarily became the "Devil Gunmen". * The teams chant is "GUN&GUN that will do" Category:Teams